


Warm violets

by pdure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdure/pseuds/pdure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(my very first work) A little insight into Amelia's and Natalia's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm violets

**Author's Note:**

> Nyo!America- Amelia  
> Belarus- Natalia  
> Hungary-Elizaveta Liechtenstein-Erika Lithuania-Toris

Amelia looked outside the window while waiting for Natalia to pack her things up. It was a sunny day; the soft wind rustled the leaves on the trees, making the shadows on the ground move. Her blue eyes wandered over the school grounds. “I am ready. Let’s go.” Natalia's voice cut the comfortable silence. The other girl blinked and turned her head toward her friend. “Alright. Which way do you wanna go?” She smiled, resting one hand on her hip. A moment of silence passed as the smaller girl thought about the question. “It’s nice out.” She swung her bag over her left shoulder. “I want to avoid the market place, too many people. I prefer the side alley.” “’M’Kay”, Amelia nodded in agreement. Both girls walked out of the class room down to the main entrance. Amelia opened the door, and the warm air immediately repressed the cool from inside the school. Passing Amelia, Natalia murmured a small “Thanks”. Amelia is a polite girl and despite her sometimes rowdy personality, she still has manners. Arthur taught her well, although Amelia declines that she takes after her older step-brother in some cases. The taller blonde shot her a smile and the dimples in her cheeks became visible. The Belorussian girl did not respond to her smile, but looked directly into her bright eyes. Natalia continued to walk down the steps, Amelia two steps behind. The warm air smelled of dried grass and earth. Amelia's smile made Natalia think about how their friendship has started. 

Natalia became friends with Amelia two years ago, but recently their relationship grew closer. Both did not interact with each other before, due to the fact that Amelia has a rivalry going on with Natalia’s brother. Therefore, Amelia avoided any contact with Ivan’s siblings. Natalia was not bothered by it; Amelia has not been rude to her or Yekaterina. The blonde American still greeted them in the hallway, but did not engage into small talk unlike with other people. In grade 9, both girls ended up in the same history class and occasionally grouped up with each other for projects and other assignments. Amelia’s kindness allowed their relationship to develop and a new friendship blossomed. Ivan did not quite approve of it, but was happy for his little sister anyways. Natalia did not have many friends due to her intimidating aura and quiet nature. She was quite the introvert. Frankly, befriending other people was still a new experience for her. She looked at Amelia, who caught up and walked beside her. Although the taller girl was quite the opposite of Natalia personality-wise, both were very happy about their new found friendship.

“So,” Amelia’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “What are your plans for today? You have training today, right?” Natalia nodded. “The dance school changed the times, now it begins at 7.” She took ballet classes since she was six years old and continued to do so until now. Dancing is one of her favourite things to do, it made her help to feel better and forget about things. In fact, she gets lost in her own world doing pas des bourées or gliding in the air with a grand plié. Amelia tapped her on the shoulder lightly. “You spaced out again.” They both passed the school now and entered the side alley. Little shops and their colourful canopies announced the beginning of summer. The pavement was empty for the most part.

Natalia cleared her throat. “When does baseball practice start?” The taller blonde grinned in response. “Today’s my day-off, I’m not going. I might watch the Avengers with Arthur when he comes back from work, though.” Her blue eyes glinted with excitement. “You can come too. You could tell me what Black widow is saying at the beginning.” Natalia arched her brow. “Or you could turn on captions, you know”, she retorted. Amelia giggled and punched her lightly on the arm. “Ah come on, don’t be so grumpy. Besides, we didn’t hang out last week and I wanna make it up to you”. Her smile made Natalia’s cheek flush. It was no secret that every girl envied Amelia’s looks and figure; she is one of the prettiest girls on the girl’s baseball team. The boys cheered for her every time she was on the field, and some even held up banners to get her attention. Her older step brother Arthur, who never missed one of her games, usually shuts them up with a good glare quickly. 

“But translating is not really fun, besides, I don’t like super hero movies”, she pouted. Amelia dragged her to the midnight premiere of Iron man when it first came out, and she was utterly bored. Amelia’s company was the only thing that was worth enduring the movie. “Well then, we could also hang out on Thursday during our off-period. I am dying to hear your random facts.“ Natalia shot her a look and made the other girl giggle even more. Sometimes Amelia’s joking got on her nerves, but never enough to irritate her. It was one of the many things Natalia liked about her. “Quit joking, you know I am not doing well in carrying on conversations.” “Ooh, but I like talking to you. The facts are super funny.” It is true. Natalia's interests do not only cover ballet, but also looking up various interesting facts or reading interesting books. Small talk was definitely not hone of her strong points, so she clings to those random pieces of knowledge during a conversation. Ivan and Yekaterina like to ask her for help when doing assignments because there is a 90% chance of Natalia adding valuable and relevant information. Sometimes it makes her siblings laugh, too. They are quite fond of their little sister, and the little quirk added to Natalia's character. However, not everyone thinks the same.

The corners of her mouth drooped down upon that sad thought. Amelia swung her arm over the smaller blonde and pulled her closer to herself. “For real though, I find them interesting.” She looked down and winked. “I bet you could tell me one right now.” Natalia sighed and looked forward, trying to find something catching her interest. She spotted the flower shop next to them where the vendor placed violets on display. Pointing toward the shop with her chin, she spoke up again. “From the 1910’s to the 1950’s, bisexual and homosexual women gave violets to the woman they were wooing. They showed their romantic and sexual interest that way.” She looked up expectantly to see Amelia grinning widely. “See?” Amelia tilted her head to the side.” I find it interesting. I wish I would know cool stuff like that, too.”

The Belorussian crossed her arms and huffed. “How come everyone else finds it annoying?” Her head bowed down and her hair fell forward, covering parts of her face. Both girls came to an abrupt halt. Amelia lowered her arm and loosened her grip on the smaller girl’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to them. They are dumb. ” Her other hand cupped Natalia’s cheek, a thumb stroking over the porcelain skin. “Elizaveta and Erika do not think that. Also, Toris had a crush on you a while back, remember? Those people do not find you annoying. They like you.” Her tanned hand moved forward and tucked a strand of hair behind the smaller girl’s ear. “I like you. “ Natalia gulped. She avoided Amelia's eyes and looked to the side instead. She concentrated on the violets. “Enough people like you. Don’t forget that.” Amelia's voice softened. Her head hovered over Natalia, her hand was stroking Natalia's hair now. The smaller girl still remained in silence, staring at the violets instead and examining the petals' vibrant colour. Amelia sighed. Slowly, the taller blonde gave the other girl’ a peck on top of her head. Not used to such an extend of intimacy, Natalia stiffened immediately. Her stoic expression did not give away that she enjoyed it, though. After two seconds, she relaxed a bit and leaned into the smooch, holding onto Amelia's arm loosely draped around her shoulder. She felt Amelia’s lips curve up to a smile. “Forgive me”, Amelia whispered. “ I totally forgot to include Ivan and Yekaterina”. Her chuckle shaked her body softly, and Natalia wrapped her arms around Amelia’s waist. She closed her eyes. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” The taller girl hummed in approval. Natalia buried her face into her shoulder. “A-and”, she stammered. “I like you too.” Natalia pulled back, tucking the other side of her hair behind her ear. She stood there for a moment, awkwardly fiddling with her hair. Amelia chuckled again, a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Enough to buy me violets?”

This time it was Natalia who punched her friend in the arm. Hard.


End file.
